Knights of the Ancient era
by warchieftain forgemaster
Summary: A man from a different age and of a different world appear amidst the chaos of the ancient Han dynasty. Will this man bring salvation to the dying empire, or will he sunk it to the tides of history instead?


Chapter one

 **From chaos to turmoil**

 **Authors note:**

 **Hello everyone, back with chieftain here.**

 **I know, I know there are several fics I've made in this section neglected for months. And to be honest I still didn't have a bright new ideas for rewritting. This project is for fun and easy read, yet with a little deep storyline. The MC is of course, an OC. And as the crossover section said, it is indeed set in mount and blade warband, but with several other mods such as Nova Aetas and Gekokujo included. Both have inspired me to write this fic with both mods, native and Koihime musou in one single mix. Hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S: I will change several faction name to make it more colorful and variant rather than the old fashioned Kingdoms and stuff, forgive me if you are experiencing slight discomfort because of AU from both the mods and native.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mount and Blades or Koihime musou, they belong to their respective creator and owner. Another side note Nova Aetas and Gekokujo, the mod of M&B Warband also belong to their respective creators, I only own the story and OC.

* * *

After the end of the 15th century, Calradia fell into a struggle of power between rival faction that claim the right of rulership over the old Calradic empire. Many had different believe and view of their right to the throne, not to mention an explosion of various religion across Calradia, this led to many different conflict of interest as in this age.

The kingdom of Swadia, once a dominant force on the central plains of Calradia. Brave knights and soldiers that have stood against the test of time for over many decades, now have deteriorated further ever since the fall of Uxkhal. Once held the largest plot of land on the central plains of Calradia, now shattered. A Papal state were formed and declared independence inside their own teritory, the city of Dhirim had been taken by the Vaegirs, and most of their soldiers and townsfolk from Dhirim migrated near the Sarranids and Khergits teritory forming what was known today as the Agonic Order.

However in recent years, the Kingdom of Swadia managed to take an opportunity from the Nordic civil war. They captured the city of Tihr, and renamed it into Tihres. With this recent development, King Cedrus hoped that in the future, the Swadia kingdom will return in its former glory and reached the highest peak of their kingdom, just like his ancestor king Harlaus I.

The Principality of Rhodoks, once a part of the Kingdom of Swadia, before they declared their independence in the 12th century. In the past, they called themselves a kingdom but because most people refused to call their nation a kingdom just like during their time living as a part of Swadia, in the 13th century the kingdom name changed into a principality and their ruler became High Prince.

The Rhodoks proved their defiance against their enemies many times in the past. Their homelands which in the southern mountains, have become their natural fortress as well the perfect place to repel any invasion attempts from the Swadia, Khergits and Sarranids. However, their defense was not invincible. Zendar, a flourishing town near the coast that prove to be a critical gateway to the outside world, declared independence and called themselves the Merchant Republic of Zendar.

Without access to the coastline, the Rhodoks won't be able to receieve additional supplies from the other region via sea. And thus reluctantly were forced to sign a treaty with the leader of the Republic. High Prince Agostino have been looking for a way to find a loophole in this agreement, and retake Zendar for himself as well as keeping an eye on his northern neighbors Swadia and the Papal state. Not to mention the Sarranids on the east and the Mithridians to the south.

The Nordic Union, once seafarer that came from the distant north. Established themselves on Calradia somewhere in the 9th century, and form the Kingdom of the Nords. Stood tall and fierce near their northern sea borders, where many ships come and go each and every day. However, by the end of the 13th century, the Kingdom shattered into two.

Christianity began spreading during that time, and the Nords were splitted into two groups. Those who worship Jesus Christ the Son of God, and the traditional Nords who worship pagan Gods such as Odin, Thor and Loki. This leads to the Nordic civil war, which two nation born from the conflict, the Noregr Jarldom, and the Nordic Union.

Now crushed and divided, Regent Haakon VI Magnusson are giving his all to restore the once proud Kingdom of Nords, and retake all the lands that has fallen to both the Noregr Jarldom and the Swadia Kingdom, despite their shift in believe, the Nords is still one of the fearsome soldiers of the northern sea.

The Vaegir Tsardom, nomaden people from the cold northeast winter. Originally thought as only a band of bandits from the north. However, after they formed the Kingdom of Vaegir in the 12th century they have proved to be a powerful foe to face in battle. Their origins is a mystery, some said that they are the descendant of the winter wolf, some said that they are another barbaric tribe like the nords of the north.

Their conflict with the Nords and Swadians for decades have sharpen their fang. Their fortress built in a field of eternal winter have made them adaptable to cold weather and lack of crops each year. They learn to live by trade and livestock, their highest peak were at the early 14th century when they take the town of Dhirim from the Swadians hands,albeit losing Rivacheg to the Noregr Jarldom.

Tsar Feodor II planned for a swift invasion on the central plains in the near the future. And hopefully, retake the city of Rivacheg that has been taken by the Noregr. Despite having little to no cavalry force, the Nords proved to be a powerful adversary than what they originally thought. However, several rumors circulated about a large invading force coming from the eastern steppes, the Vaegirs need to keep a constant vigillance on their borders.

The Khergits Khanate, once a terrifying foe from the eastern plateau riding on horseback and fletching arrow at their foe. Their name once spread terror upon the people of Calradia, that is until the former Calradic Empire managed to put a stop on their advance and halt their gigantic invasion even forcing them to stand their grounds on the eastern steppes until now.

Ever since the fall of the Calradic Empire, the Khergits claim rulership on east Calradia and began to spread their influence. However, the Khergits had long lost their momentum and seek to rebuild their lost vigor that their ancestor once had. Despite their current state of a shell of their former glory the Khergits are still confident enough to conquer the old Calradic lands.

Ulagchi Khan is preparing his forces for the invasion. He choose to ignore the Swadians for now and focus to take the lands of the Vaegirs or the Sarranids. However, they need to keep a constant watch on the Agonic Order. Despite their small influence, their soldiers are fierce and deadly. The Khergits may need the aid of the other faction to face this threat not to mention another threat that coming from their eastern borders. Even if they've blocked the road to this land, they could never be too careful.

The Sarranids Sultanate, people of the southeastern desert were once peaceful and pacifist. Barely involved in the conflict of Calradia. But ever since the invasion attempt from the Swadians, Khergits and Rhodoks the Sarranids decided to form a nation of their own to combat this threat. The sultanate greatest assets were their unbeatable mamluks that travel the desert for days and night, that were evenly match with the knights of Swadia.

The southwest desert is a vast teritory, thus making the Sarranids had the largest plot of land currently in this age. Spanning from the northwestern city Bariyye, to southern holy city of Hierosolyma . With this much land the Sarranids mainly focused on protecting their own homeland and avoid conflict as much as possible, while at the same time building up their forces to invade Calradia if necessary.

Sultan Abdulhamid believe that constant vigillance and conscription as well as drills and weapon trade is key for the next oncoming conflict to the desert. Since the desert are home to the Sarranids, not many Calradians can stand the heat of the Sun on the sea of sands. And the Sarranids use this advantage to their fullest. However, the isolated land of Mithridian Empire may pose a threat sooner or later, if it comes down to that they may need to invade that land first.

The Papal State, originally the city of Aldurias were meant to be a culture and trading center. That proved to be some sort of understatement by the nobles of Swadia, none would ever have thought that the Church influence of the people and the local nobles will led them to declare indepence and form a government under the church.

Despite their recent formation, the Papal State are more influental than what most kingdom can ever imagine. Already, they had influence over Swadia, Rhodoks, Zendar and even the Nordic Union. It was also the Papal State decision to isolate the Mithridian Empire for their non-participation on the crusade of holy land several decades ago.

Pope Gregory XVIII already assembling his forces to retake the holy lands. And once again he call upon the Kingdom of Swadia, Principality of Rhodoks, Nordic Union, and Merchant Republic of Zendar as well as their loyal followers, the Agonic Order to prepare another invasion to the lands of Sarranids Sultanate. Also they will keep an eye to Mithridian Empire, lest they would try something funny during the next crusade.

The Agonic Order, after the fall of Dhirim to the hands of the Vaegirs many peasant and nobles that reside in Dhirim became deserted from their own kingdom in the west part of Swadia. Due to their nation current conflict with the Nordic Union, the Vaegir Tsardom, and the Principality of the Rhodoks at that time has left them isolated without any rescue force or support.

Thus, they form a nation of their own, most of them were former townsman, blacksmith, farmer and soldier. Dhirim is also known as the most largest iron contributor in Calradia thus making their capability in smithing second to none. Now with the Agonic Order having such advantage, their knights and crusaders are more powerful than ever.

Grandmaster Adinicus know that sooner or later they will need a base of operation. Because of their recent formation, the Order didn't have any sort of town or city as their main base. Instead, they use Castles as their base and villages as their only source of income. Maybe they will retake Dhirim from the hands of the Vaegirs, or attack the Khergits teritory or even their sworn enemy the Sarranids. Recent news came that the Pope are gathering forces for the next crusade, and when it do happen the Order will be the first to answer the call.

The Noregr Jarldom, the truth behind the Nord civil war had also because there is a conflict within the Thane council. On one part, are the council leader and Regent Haakon, while the other are those of the royal family, Jarl Olaf. The politics in this kingdom have always became more cloudy by each generation ever since the founding of the Thane council.

Ultimately, the Thane council won the civil war and the royal family were forced to fled the country. With only few loyal yet fierce warrior remaining the royalist put their last bet in seiging the town Rivacheg and take it from the Vaegirs. By a slight margin, they succeeded and establish their own nation called the Noregr Jarldom.

Jarl Olaf Forkbeard now seek to retake his rightful throne in Sargoth. And if the chance pressent itself, he will even take the Vaegir Tsardom for himself in the process. His army keep growing from time to time and it would be sooner or later for him to launch a full scale invasion to the Nordic Union. Though he may want to stay out of the conflict in the south for now.

The Merchant Republic of Zendar, originally a part of the Principality of Rhodoks, but declared independence due to their vast influence and desire for a free right of trade and independence. Using their manipulation of trade routes and commerce capabilities, they managed to force the Rhodoks to grant them freedom.

While relatively a new force in Calradia, the Zendar strategic position near the coast have provided them from not easily being surrounded by the Rhodoks. Another special note that currently Zendar is the most richest city in all of Calradia, thus enabling them to become one of the major power in terms of trade and resources.

With the steady development for travels into new region, and vast trade routes from either land or sea. Doge Alvise Agustinian plan to soon took control of nearby cities to expand his trade routes and if possible make them a major faction in terms of both military and economy. He also planned to expand his influence to the southern lands and gain their commodity.

Mithridian Empire, to the southern shore of central Calradia just a little bit of shore from Rhodoks and Zendar lies the archipelago of the Mithridian Empire. Believed to be the remnants of the old Calradic Empire yet suffered a terrible setback during the 7th century, where the original Calradia empire fall into dust.

Isolated, the Mithridian desperate to find a way to restore the original empire. They cannot hope to retake the throne of Calradia by saying that it is their birthright, they will need army and influence, as well as fame and renown. Especially with the Papal State breathing on their neck. The Papal always seek a way to take Mithridians into their fold, but most people refused the church''s influence thus leading the Empire into a state of isolation.

Emperor Constatinos Alaiologus knew that eventually he needed to set out and conquer new lands and expand the empire once more. With the power of ancient heritage left by their original ancestors the Mithridian may join the crusade, or take the land of the Rhodoks and Zendar for themselves to start. Another option is to set out to the west to find new lands.

The Turguhn Horde, far to the east beyond the vast steppes that dot the Khergits land near their ancestral homeland. Once the Khergits teritory but lost due to a large migration of their people into Calradia, now the steppes are ruled by contesting clans until they are all united under a single banner. Just like the original Khergit horde.

This new horde, poses a greater threat than what the Khergits managed to gather in the past. With a large number of veteran soldiers, numerous vassals and powerful adaptability the Turguhn Horde seek to do what the Khergits failed at in the past. Although they haven't managed enter the lands of Calradia yet, they will need to handle with several blockades made by their ancestors.

The Horde leader, Turguhn Ter Vat Khagan planned for a swift invasion and take out the Calradians in a single swoop. Firstly they will have to remove the Khergits from being a major threat. And maybe invade the Tsardom or the Sultanate to gain necessary war funds. Although they need to be careful with the Agonic Order. Their beacon are widely renowned to deflect a massive Sarranid invasion in the recent years, the Turguhn will not did the same mistake.

The Nipponji Shogunate, coming from a distant land far to the east. Stories said that their leader is banished for dishonoring his lord back in his homeland, and if they want to restore it they must travel far to the west and claim that land in the name of their master. Whether this story is true or not, this faction is determined to also take the throne of Calradia for themselves that's for sure.

Their army is composed of light yet powerful infantry, despite being the recent arrival in the never-ending conflict the Shogunate proven a force to be reckoned with. While most Calradians doesn't know many about them, they had some bizarre technology yet strikingly similar to the Sarranids, thin curved swords and large bows compensate for their low number.

Their leader, Shogun Yoshinaru Oja pledged to take on Calradia lords by his own army alone. Despite knowing they are outnumbered, he believe that their skill, honor, intellect and strategy alone would be enough to topple the other lords in Calradia. Their nation also had the most integrity, thus destroying them from the inside is nearly impossible.

* * *

Within the midst of this chaos, religions flew here and there and further added fuel to the conflict. First there are Christianity which believe Jesus Christ as the son of God and the savior of mankind. Islam religion of peace taught by the prophet Muhammad, the last He sent. Paganism the belief of several Gods and Pantheons of the old Nordic sagas, Tengrism while not a teaching of one belief, is characterized by features of Shamanism, Druidism, Toteism, Anemism, both Polytheism and Monotheism and ancestor worship. And the oldest religion of all, yet fallen to dust ever since the fall of the great temple, Judaism. Or simply belief in no God at all as in atheism.

With these nation fought against each other, a new era of chaos began once again. However amidst that ever condenscing chaos, there is a star of one man who shine more than any other. And that man is Sir Davion Giovanni von Lynroth. Or as his friend called him, Gio or Dave.

He is a man with a rough preplexion and no facial hair, serious facial expression yet gentle at the same time. A single small scar is under his right eye, on a side note his eyes color are sky blue. His Brunette hair reached his shoulder but tied into a ponytail. Well built, but not overly burly and not too thin.

He wore a simple white gambesson and black pants as his eyes watched the vast blue ocean. Aboard a large galleon with several other ship such as scooter, galley and frigate accompanying the main ship towards the place where the sun set.

Who is this Davion you may ask? He is the only son of an imporvished noble family, raised as a university student and spend most of his teenage life as a squire. When he reached adulthood he set out to find new places and explore untouched landscape by men.

His travel one day led him into the lands of Calradia. Where he see the nobles squandrel for their own personal yet irrelevant matters while bandits scouring the countryside terrorizing the common people under their nose, at the start he only led a small number of mercenary and conscripted peasants to fight off the vast amount of looters and barbarians on the land.

His career however, began by having many jobs and quest from guildmaster, taking on tournament, odd jobs from a lord, even to the point of helping villagers with their daily needs and training against bandits. In his spare time, Dave practice the art of smithing, tailoring and carpentry, to the point of mastery. It took him two years to master it all, even trading to some extend. He's also like to learn many literature and knowledge from foreign land and library of the Swadians, Papal State and the Rhodoks.

As time pass, his forces and influence grew. Even more than a lord who owned a fief. During the time before the Turguhn Horde invaded, Dave seek to built a castle and had a land to call his own, thus somewhere near the western part of Yalen he built a castle and several farmlands surrounding it. Of course he had already gained permission to make his castle there since he already had a good relationship with the local lord and purchase it fair and square.

With his castle fully constructed, Davion now became somewhat of a lord but without any king or ruler to serve. This brought quite an uproar for the nobles in Calradia. Despite having no fief, his region thrive with harvest and trade even without a city. Many peasant and poor noble gather under his wings, seeking refuge from the endless onslaught of war and raiding from either bandits or rival factions.

Experiencing an explosion of population, Dave now spend most of his time taking care of his teritory. Setting up new rules, new taxation system, new court law system, created several more farmland and industry center, and even constructing several other castle to expand his reach for other land and building outpost near his border. the funding would be too astronomical for his pocket if not for the entreprises he owned in many major cities. At that time, he lost around 80% of his entire pocket money.

Through this entreprises too, his peasants who wishes to master a certain art went to said city to learn without any fee under his permission and returned few months or year later fully educated and more than willing to serve him with their new specialties. Davion also put a special doctrine of education, whereas all kinds of people from noble to serfs, from elder to children to at least went through some kind of elementary education so that they won't be influenced or fell into nasty rumours so easily.

Another side note about Giovanni, is that he has the tendency to buy a lot of slaves. Either from the war, or looted villages. Davion believe that God made all human the same, and everyone deserve to live as normal human being such as him. Usually after buying a bunch of slaves he will turn them into serfs and put them to work from field work, soldiers to assistant in many industry and in time they wil rose up in society. Another doctrine made by Dave is that all people are equal, only their job differentiate them from one another and a noble cannot decree their rights over the common folk as he is no better than a serf and a serf's right is no lower than a noble.

To make sure that his lands are protected, Davion went to many cities and village to hire mercenaries or common peasants who wishes to wield their arms for conflict. But even though many of them were mercenaries or deserters, Dave put them on a strict training regiment and nailed it into their memories. Most mercenaries complained about such things but he insisted, telling so that they will be ready to face a stronger opponent and they won't abandon the battlefield just because the tides turn to the enemy favor on round one.

Few of the hired men decide to quit and leave, but the rest became great soldiers and warriors on the field. Even the mercenaries now had a sense of a greater purpose in life because unlike many other lords, Davion implanted their motivation to protect the people instead for the purpose of defeating their enemies. He once told them to became the shields of the people, not the sword for him or the nobles. He also taught the nobles about this one single rule and make them went through the same training regiment.

In the end, now Davion became the owner of most of the land west of Yalen, or even Rhodoks land at this point. His army is large with six fortified castles, enough to compete with other nation and his influence are even comparable to an Archduke. Fearing for his never ending expansion, several Rhodoks, Zendar, Swadians and the Papal state nobles decided to launch a campaign against him. They managed to convince their monarch to allow the invasion and form the alliance.

However, despite outnumbered by the vast amount of soldiers. The soldiers of Lynroth were very diverse and lethal in their own right and speciality, not to mention his elites or even himself. Because many people came to his land ranging from the northern Nords to the southern Sarranids his retaliation is more fiercer than what his opponent could imagine. After five months of conflict, it was the alliance who propose a truce.

Davion decided to use this truce as his key to make sure no future conflict will occur in his land. He demand that the alliance or any other nation were to invade his land would resign their wish and never send any soldiers to his teritory to invade, and that in return he will never invade theirs. He also demands a compensation for every property damage that has occured. And lastly, the alliance must admit that his region is a neutral zone and under his jurisdiction. Although reluctant, the alliance agree.

* * *

Because of all his achievement, Davion Giovanni Von Lynroth earned many titles. Such as: "The lord with no King", "Kingless knight", "The people's knight", "King of the arena", "The eternal scholar" , "The extraordinaire" , "The man of just and fair" , "The Pioneer" , "The Revolutionary" , "Bane of cruelty" , "Mercenary Overlord". But this war has earned him his legendary title "The Lion of Archonia" which Archonia is the name of his first castle.

However, not even several months later. The land fell into an even greater chaos. The Turguhn horde invaded, the second crusade began, and even the Mithridian Empire began to deploy their army from their isolated archipelago. Fearing for his people and the innocent countrymen across the continent's safety, Davion sent out a secret order and rumor across Calradia that he is going for an exodus into the mysterious land of the west. He said that anyone will be welcomed and are free to join him on his search for a new colony.

It was hard to stay unnoticed by the other faction, but eventually the preparation is complete. Hundreds of ships are constructed, and depart during nightfall. Many people and townsman came from across Calradia, mercenaries and runaway slaves who seek to find a new life on the other side of the world. And thus, his exodus began. Along with the continent's population nearing 34% in total.

Now we return to the present. Which he already sailed to the west. He heard that there are many opportunities waiting for him in said land, and there will be so much place to explore and many foreign knowledge to be learned. Dave already decided to leave Calradia for good. He has grown tired of the war and squabling of the so called rulers and nobles of Calradia.

They say that their intention and purpose is just, but in the end all they seek is a gold, land, fame and glory. They are no different with one another. And to prove that, he dare to bet that all of them will unite against a foe that threaten their wealth and position such as his case when the alliance was formed to take what he had spent years to built from scratch.

He started his journey when he was around seventeen years old, now he reached the pinnacle at the age of twenty. Three years in that war torn land have made him greatly matured. Once he was a naive kid who believe that all it need for peace is a common understanding and trust. But now he knew the dark side of humanity. There will always be conflict, and there is no authority in the world that can stop it. Suffice to say, that conflict have became some sort of their daily meal.

But that what's make peace so beautiful. It's not like he'd already forgotten that peace is a possible option, but he knew that peace can only be earned when the world knew when they should stop fighting. In fact, he believe that peace is the most noblest aspiration. But it was also a fact when one desire for peace, they must be willing to fight.

Such is his first lesson about the cruel reality, and he still defies it even now. The nobles, knights and elites that followed and also handpicked by him personally also defy this fact. They are the ones who embraced the new ideology that he implanted, though there are some who still believe in the old way of nobility they do understand the importance of common people and their trust as well the need for peace.

They already spent five weeks in the sea with no sign of land, Davion hoped that this journey will end within the span of three weeks, a month at most. Already they are thin with supplies, not to mention the lack of water and food may lead to riot or even worse a rebellion.

Davion still kept his eyes fixated on the western horizon, as the sun were about to set. He turn his eyes to the sky, dark cloud gather up ahead indicating that there will be another storm coming their way. "My lord, is something bothering you?", asked a person wearing a white shirt and striped bandana. "No, there's nothing wrong. Just feeling a bit strange with all these storm recently", he replied.

"Aye, this series of storm is quite unnatural. Not even the northern sea had this much storm during the winter season", said another crewman with a red beard and leather armor, indicating that this person is a nord. "Indeed, I expected that there would be storm because no one has ever traveled this seas, but I never expect that there would be this much", he replied as he stared back to the sky.

"Let's just hope there will be no Kraken waiting for us out there, I still want to plunder all the rich and gold out in the new land yarharharhar!", said the nord laughing. "If we make it through the storm that is. And don't start talking about myths and stuffs, we don't want to attract fate's mischief for saying unnecesary things", Gio said.

"Now if you excuse me, I would like to rest in my quarters. Good evening gentleman", Dave said as he entered some sort of the VIP chamber. Inside is where you would typically find a normal briefing room. Although for a noble standard, Davion is quite spartan. With only a simple bed and a chest to kept his belongings, and an armor with a rack that kept his signature weapon and for his other equipments he barely needed anything else besides the necessities for a navigation and route gear and mapping as well as sail pathway.

Falling on his bed, Davion slept into a dreamless sleep. But it was comfortable for him at least, he didn't particularly had any dark past or traumatic childhood. But sometimes he dreamt the strangest of dreams that not even he can understand. He's just glad nothing weird showed up this time.

However, his peace came to abrupt wake as he fell over from his bed. Consciousness started to return to his sense as he notice that many of his belongings started to fall one after another. Grabbing his black jacket he set out to see what's going on.

Outside is a total chaos, it was a heavy storm. Fiercer than any storm he ever encounter in his life, the fact that his crew panicked like a chicken who lost it's head didn't help much. "All hands on deck! I repeat, all hands on deck!", said the captain of the ship.

"Captain! What's the situation?!", Davion cried out. "Sir Davion, it's terrible sir the storm that hit us is more powerful than anything I've ever seen! It almost as if it is God's wrath!", the captain yelled back. "Is there anything I can do to help?!", Dave asked. "Help our crewman raise our sail! While you're at it secure our anchor as well", he left and did what the captain asked him to. He help raise the sail to avoid the ship being led here and there by the nasty wind and he tied the anchor to it's designated spot so that it won't accidently fall into the sea.

"Done, anything else?", Davion asked. "My boys downstairs is securing our cargo, but I doubt they had enough hand to secure our tobacco load so lend them one", said the captain as he return to the wheel. Gio went downstairs and help the crew tied the cargo one by one, and eventually all the cargo are secured.

Upon returning to the deck, Dave watched as the crew do their best at controlling the ship in the middle of the storm. "Captain, where are the rest of the fleet? I didn't see any of them nearby", Gio asked. "The entire fleet took a detour because they fear that the ships will clash one against another in the middle of the storm. Thus they will follow our trail group by group shortly", he answered.

However, the storm became even fiercer than ever before. The ship is already at the mercy of the storm, the crew can only pray to whatever higher being up there that the situation won't get worse. "This storm is too powerful, we can't control the ship!", said one of the crew outloud. "At least there's nothing worse that could happen!", said another.

However, murphy law is in mood to screw some people today, and decided to make things DID worse. Out of nowhere, a gigantic wave 40ft tall appeared and heading their way fast. "You and your big mouth Scurvy! Everyone, grab onto the life boat! Abandon ship!", said the captain as every crew rushed to the smaller boat.

Davion was about to head to the boat when he heard, "Help! Help me please! My feet stuck!", said one of the crew member. Having no heart to abandon him, Dave took his knife and cut the ropes binding sailor's feet. "There you go, now get to the boat fast!", Davion said as the sailor rush to do so.

Gio was about to follow when suddenly, the floor underneath him gave away. He fell into the lower deck and found himself stuck in a few crates. Knowing that his death is imminent, Davion closed his eyes and brace for the worse. "This gonna hurt like hell in the morning", he said.

The gigantic tidal wave lift the galleon, the crew watch in despair as the ship swept away from view. "Sir Gio!", the crew cried out. They see the ship further its distance at the mercy of the tidal wave, usually it will not be long until it sunk into the bottom of the sea.

"God, please protect lord Lyronth", the captain prayed as he watch the ship dissapear into the horizon. A few hours later, the storm mysteriously subsided, and the crew were saved by the following fleet which cause an uproar by the dissapearance of their sole leader.

* * *

 **-Unknown location-**

Small dim of light pierced his vision. His eyes slowly opened as he saw the same hole in the ceiling from which he fell. "Thank you God I survived that. I thought I was either torn into shreds or sank deep on the bottom of the sea", he said as he slowly got up.

His clothing is dry albeit there are few part that is still wet, indicating that he had drift a shore here for quite some time. "Better take a look on the surrounding area", he said as he stood and walked through the semi-broken haul of the ship. Another glance and the inside of the ship are turned upside down. Most of the cargo are either spilled or wet from sea water.

Walked to the deck, he saw that he is somewhere on a beach with a vast green land as far as his eyes can see. Not to mention there are many plants and trees that is foreign to him. "Did I make it? Did I reach the so-called new world by the Nords and the Zendar sailors?", his curiousity sparked once more. It has been a long time since he felt this excited to explore new land.

Knowing that he will soon have to move out, he went to his supposed room. As you can expect it is a pile of mess here and there. But most of it's still salvageable, first he went to his chest where he kept most of his personal stuff. The first thing he take out is a large sling bag. A simple yet efficient design. There is also an utility belt, a compass, a telescope, a notebook, a bible and his own diary.

He kept most of his miscelnous items inside the bag while he wore the belt and place the compass and the telescope on its pack. Now to wear himself his own costum-made armor and gear, being a blacksmith and craftsman has it perks you know? His armor is said to be the most bizarre one ever seen in Calradia's armour-working.

Starting from the first piece, he wore a leather cuirass with several minor protection and add-on. A chainmail that reached his wrist, a haidate with kuzasori attached to his waist alongside several plate waist and red skirt, full-plate gauntlets, full metal sabatons, a partial plate mail with several luminar segmentation, a pair of large steel shoulderguard with it's right piece attached to a ram skull, a rare white wolf fur cape and to top it all of is a closed barbute with visor.

With his armor completed, he look for any sort of weapon he could get. Unfortunately, most of his equipment are on the main ship and all this ship carries are landing tools and camping equipment. The only thing he brought with him is the sword that has been uncovered by him near the ruins of Uxkhal. The sword of the old Calradic Emperor.

It is a bit rusty and old, but with proper management and reforge Davion were able to restore the blade. It is a longsword designed almost close to a zweihander not too long like a real zweihander, but quite thick and large in its own right. "It'll have to do for now", he said. Fortunately, he always brought a dirk with him, along with five knives for throwing he manage to salvage from the canteen.

All geared up and ready to go, he took a large black cape. After done filling the bag with several bare necessities Davion set out into the new world. If you still wondering the purpose of the black cape, it is to make sure that his gear would not attract thieves and robbers, those rabbles never knew their place didn't they? I mean, seriously, 323 soldiers with him and a sea raider said "I will drink from your skull!", if that is not false bravado I don't know what is.

Before he leave however, he took upon himself his own banner. It is a white and teal background that is similar to a windmill pattern, a shield with one sword and two pike colored black behind, two pikes pointing upwards diagonally and on opposite side while the last sword straight from top to the bottom. The shield is colored silver with a golden roaring portrait of a lion on it's center. It is originally just a shield with swords as his family noble standard, but he modified it so that it will present himself as a different branch.

" _Remember my son, although we are just a minor noble family we took pride in our work and duty. Your great grandfather was a knight, and_ _through_ _his services_ _and contribution_ _he attained nobility. Never forget that it was honor and bravery that has put our family as noble_ _lineage_ _, we are not nobles by birth, and nobility are earned not inherited. So find a worthy master to serve and make a legend of yourself_ ", Davion thought as he remember what his father said about being a noble.

It was quite an uneventful journey but refreshing at least. Green grass and plains as far as the eye can see, there's no sign of conflict that scar the land. It's as if this place was untouched by human. But as soon as he found a road, he knew that this place has civilization. Wonder what the people here would look like? Hopefully they are not tribal or savage people that eat human and commit cannibalism.

His journey came to a halt when he saw a group of people on the distance. Once he get closer, it was clear to him that this is one of many robbing situation another thing that he found common in Calradia. Two people of what he would call peasant are surrounded by several brigands. It would seems that they are a family of some sort, an old man and a teenage girl.

The brigands clearly outnumbered them. Twenty with swords, spears, hand axe and no armor, with only three member wore a partial if not makeshift armor and one decent enough to put up a lamellar one. All of the brigands were helmetless with a yellow bandana on their head.

"Listen old man, simply pay us five hundred tael of gold and you can be on your way. You can also pay with any goods you brought", said the leader of the bandits. "Please dear sir, we are only poor farmers. We barely have enough food to feed us, let alone gold", the man replied.

"Are you saying that you can't pay? Let's see how poor you are after I'm done with you!", one of them charged in for the kill. The bandit didn't even noticed the knife that went straight to his head. The aim was true, and the blade embedded itself on the man's forehead instantly ending his pitiful life.

"You bandits never change don't you?", Davion said as he walked closer and placed his standard on the ground. "Who the hell are you?!", the leader asked. "Just a knight passing through, unfortunate for you I have a little bad habit of killing any wretched brigands like you in my travels", he replied.

"A knight? What the hell is that? And what do you mean that we are common brigands?!", the leader said. "Well, aren't you one? Robbing poor people of their hard earned food and coin for yourselves, didn't you already put yourself in the category as the lowest of the low thief scum?", Davion said.

"We are not common thieves! We are the Yellow turbans! We will be the one that end the Han Empire! We've swore to destroy the corrupt dynasty and remove the blue sky of the Han! The yellow sky will rise, long live the Yellow turbans!", he roared which his comrades followed suite.

"So to put it simply, you are just a band of thieving rebels then? If you wish to remove a corrupt government, shouldn't you be the one protecting the people instead?", Dave asked. "In war we need funds and food, as an army of rebels we can't afford such luxury. The people must cooperate with us if they wish for all the poverty to end", said the leader.

"What you are doing right now is causing poverty, that is quite contradictive with what you said", he said as he walk closer sword drawn. "We'll be the judge of that! Get him boys!", the leader cried as five men charge straight at him.

Taking a stance, Davion launched himself straight to his enemy. The first stab squarely on the chest, followed up with an overhead swing to the second one. Two tried to jump on him, but he retaliated by pulling his dirk and stab one in the face, twirling the blade in his hand and stab the other in the neck.

The last one, went for a shoulder bash. But Davion only hit him with the hilt of the longsword on the stomach and finished by cutting the kneeling brigand head's clean. He clean his sword of blood and said, "Anyone else?", he said as stood next to the peasants.

"Grrr, take him out!", the entire group lay waste to him, the first three in front loss their head almost as quick as his blade reached the one on his right, a straight vertical cut. Pulling his blade out, he use the bunt to hit the one on his left and proceed to cut the other head while hitting the one kneeling head's with his knee.

"Twelve, eight to go", another three charge right in. One knife thrown on his left, stab the one in the middle and gave the right one an uppercut. Pulling his blade out, he walked to the fallen foe and stab him right in the chest. "Fifteen", he kept counting.

By now he bandits are terrified of this newcomer. They noticed that he wore a heavy armor so they never expect him to be this agile! The remaining five bandits grouped closer forming a defensive line. "Playing safe are we? Well that ain't gonna save you", this time Davion charged in first and swung his blade in a cleaving arc. Effectively cut one of the henchmen head, followed by a twirling his body and cut straight another one's shoulder.

Two of them, uses this chance to strike him. But his armor easily deflect the blade and countered by getting a bash from his shoulder. The other one isn't so lucky for the knight pulled his dirk once again and embedded it on his skull.

Pulling out the longsword, he cut down another one charging to him and stab the one who is laying on the ground. "That's nineteen, one left", he said as he clean his blade once again. "I- I'll remember this!", the leader said as he turned tail and run.

Davion is not feeling merciful right now, so he decided to throw his knive and strike his foot. "Arrgghh!", cried out the bandit. "Who said you could run?", Davion said as he drew closer menacingly with his sword on his shoulder.

"P-please spare me! I'll give you anything!", he said. "Typical bandits. Always promise something they can't ever afford for themselves. Let me help you by ending your pitiful life right here, right now", he said as he raised his sword high.

"No, no! Please I beg you- ggghh!", his words came out short as the blade went straight through his neck. Davion cleaned his sword as he looked back to the peasants. Both are gaping and astonished by him.

"Are both of you safe?", he asked that snapped the elder out of his stupor. "We are fine, thank you stranger. We are in your debt", said the man. "No worries, protecting the weak is a knight's job. So there's no need for you think of this as a debt", he replied.

"But we cannot just simply leave you without repaying it with anything! Please, at least come with us and accept whatever hospitality we can offer", the man said. "Well, since you insist allow me to join you in your journey", Davion said.

"By the way sir, can I please inquire you of your name?", the man asked. "I am Davion Giovanni von Lyronth, just call me Dave, Davion or Gio. Yours?", he replied. "Davion? Quite a strange name. Oh, my name is Yu and this is my grand daughter", he said as he gestured to the girl. She only nodded and bow shyly as she took cover behind the elder.

"Well it is nice meeting you young lass and by the way Yu, can you please tell me more about this land? I am a foreigner and just recently arrived here", he said. "A traveller aren't we? No wonder your name sound so strange, come and I'll explain it to you along the way".

Yu told Davion the country where he's at. It seems, it is a country called China with it's ruling body the Han empire. The Empire are said to have last for four hundred years, but recently declining. Davion asked what could have caused such great empire to falter in recent years.

Yu replied by saying that the current emperor are *cough* weak-willed and left all the matters of the country unto his trusty servants called the Eunuchs of the imperial court. Because of the greed and ambitions of said eunuchs has brought disarray into the imperial court, with a string of natural disaster and harsh tax increases have left many people in poverty and stripped them of all hope.

It was at this critical and desperate moments of the Empire, someone called Choukaku raise in arms to overthrow the Han Dynasty. This instigate rioting among the people, setting up the largest peasant uprising in history, The Yellow Turban Rebellion.

"So this government of yours have grown weak with the recent centuries aren't they?", Davion said. "Unfortunately it is Davion-dono. The Empire have grown weak with each passing ruler, and not even the imperial soldiers could quell the ever-growing rebellion", Yu replied.

" 'No king rules forever, and no nation stands for eternity', my father used to tell me that once", Davion said. "True to that, however the chaos gave birth to many distinguished heroes across the land sir Davion", Yu said. "Heroes? Please elaborate more", Davion asked.

"With pleasure Davion-dono, despite this country crisis there are many heroes that appeared to save our dynasty. One such example, are the noble En family that have been loyal servants of the imperial court for several generations, there's also the hero Sousou; captain of the Empire's cavalry force, Kashin the Grand General of the empire, the northern riders Batou and Kousonsan and the tiger of Koutou Sonken Wentai", Yu said.

"That's quite an amount of people. This nation is lucky to have such heroes safeguarding it", Davion said. "Indeed with these heroes protecting the Han, I'm sure that the dynasty will return to its former glory", Yu said. " _Unfortunately, you are wrong Yu. This series of event will only lead to this nation's downfall. The same thing happened to Calradia once, and look at it now. Around nine nation declared themselves as the rightful heir to the old empire I wouldn't be surprised when these 'heroes' became the new_ _self-declared_ _sovereign_ _s_ _and inheritor_ _over the old dynasty_ ", Davion thought.

"I forgot to ask, where are we exactly? Do you perhaps have a map or something?", Davion asked. "This land is called the Zhou county, in the province of Yuushu. Unfortunately, we commoners don't have such luxuries, only scholars and nobles that usually had them", Yu said.

"No worries, as long as I know where to find it" Davion replied. The small group reached a small cottage in the woods, it is not much but comfortable at least. Yu offered Davion some tea and snacks while told him more about the details of this land. "Oh my, looks like it's dusk already", Yu said. "Indeed, if you would excuse me Yu I would be on my way", "Please no! Stay with us for tonight, it is dangerous to go outside", Yu warned.

"Well there's truth in that, but isn't it a bit rude for a stranger to sleep on your home?", Davion asked. "No, not at all. I would be honored to be your host Davion-dono", Yu said with a smile. "Well father said never refuse good's given, if you would excuse me then I'll take a rest", he said as he went to one of the unoccupied room.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

It was dawn when Davion woke up. He's still wearing his armor but his helmet is off, taking his helmet on his hands and put it on he walked to the frontyard with sword in hand. As per usual he went through a personal strict training regiment by doing basic stretches, muscle training and sword fencing. Years in Calradia have made him a battle-hardened soldier, mastering many kinds of weapon starting from polearms, to knives.

But his most favored weapon are the longsword. Especially after he took the sword of the ancient Calradia emperor, but in recent years he learned that there are many sort of weapons that is more useful in certain situation rather than a simple longsword. It's not like he abandoned the sword art, but it's more like that he prefer to use the most efficient weapon at the proper time and place.

Such example is to use axe and crossbow for siege, shield and spears during defensive battle, and lance with arming swords during cavalry vs cavalry battle. All of this, with proper equipment, training and tactics could devastate a foe easily without suffering any significant losses.

But nevertheless, he kept polishing his ability in sword fencing. Although not the most talented swordman in Calradia, Davion prided himself in the arts of the blade and believe that one day he will be a legendary knight like heroes of old.

After finished with training, he saw the girl took a peek of him around the corner. "You can come out you know", he said as the girl squeak in surprise. "There's no need to be cautious, I'm just doing my daily exercise", Davion reassured once again and the girl slowly coming out from her hiding.

"Is there something you want to tell me?", he asked. "Grandpa asked me to find you, he said that he will be waiting at the cottage", the girl nervously said. "Is that so? Then thank you young lady, tell him I'll arrive shortly", he said as the girl scurried away.

Not the first time this happened, if you can imagine a tall man wearing heavy armor easily took out twenty armed brigands you too would be slightly if not outright scared of them. That girl must be heavily traumatized.

"*sigh* Sometimes I do wonder if violence is necessary to end conflict. Some people just don't know when to quit, and when two belief crash a conflict was born. Sometimes people can talk it out, the rest ended with steel and blood. What a waste", he muttered out loud as he walk into the house.

"Your grand daughter said that you're looking for me, is there something you want to tell me?", Davion asked. "Yes Davion, there's something I must give to you today", the elder said as he showed a silver ring with dragon decoration.

"A ring?", Davion asked confused. "Indeed, it is a special ring I crafted for you. To be honest I am a crafter, but my products rarely sells well. This ring is one of my best creation, since there's nobody wishes to buy it I would like for you to have it", he said as he gave the ring to Davion.

"I am honored, but I couldn't accept such gift-", "Please, I insist Davion. Consider this as a trinket from me, maybe by seeing your ring people might come to me for a set just like yours", the elder said as he laughed. "You cheeky old man,very well then I will accept it. You have my gratitude", Davion chuckled.

"As much as I like to stay, I have to depart now Yu. Is there any settlements or village close by?", he asked. "There is a town to the north. It is quite close, so you won't get lost or miss it", Yu said. "Then I will take my leave today Yu, may we meet again", Davion said as he bowed slightly. "Yes, may we meet again".

As Davion slowly dissapear into the horizon, the little girl spoke. "Why didn't you tell him of your real name, Kanro jii-chan?", the girl said. "I just wanted to make sure, whether he will be the destined messenger of heaven or not", Yu who is actually Kanro said.

"Then is he the one? Will he be the one to bring peace and prosperity to the Han, or be the one to sank it further into the grave of history?", the girl asked. "That I do not know. He'd already knew that the Empire will soon fall, and that is the undeniable truth about it. This dynasty will not last long even with all the heroes of the land strive hard to save it", Kanro said.

"Are you implying that he will destroy the Han instead?", the girl asked again. "Again, I don't know. He's seems to be a person who never cares for matter such as that, if he wishes to birng down the Han Dynasty there must be an equally good reason for him to do so", Kanro said.

"So what will we do now?", the girl said. "We will remain low and undercover, and at the same time keep an eye for both him and the 'order' we may yet find our salvation in that man", Kanro said. "Understood master, do you wish for me to be the one carrying that order?", the girl asked. "Please do, but remain unnoticed. I will expecting full reports about this man next time we meet" , Kanro said as the girl dissapeared.

 **-Several minutes later-**

Davion have walk through the path for quite a while, he brought a food called meatbun as his journey continued. Though he would prefer if he had a horse or any sort of transportation, this armor of his despite it's semi-heavy properties are quite light in its own right. But still, carrying around heavy armor while walking long distance is tiring he must say.

His attention however, suddenly shifted because of the rising smoke on the distance. That many smokes normally indicate a forest fire, a wild bush fire, or a town being raided by bandits. And this is still the spring season, so there won't be any former cases which means the situation is the latter. Hastening his pace, Davion marched to the source of fire.

Upon a closer approach what he feared came true, on the distance is a town in the middle of a raid. By the looks of it the raiding party is numerous around five hundred men by a quick count. Wasting no time, he ran and went straight to the center of the town while clearing out any bandit that come his way.

There, he saw a group of makeshift armed peasants and militia stood against a group of the same kind of bandits that attacked him yesterday. Behind the militias there are several unarmed civillian, such as children, women and elderly. They are outnumbered and less more armed than the bandits.

However, standing on the front of the militia group are three girls. The first are someone around 18 years old, has a black hair and bright amber eyes. Her hair is tied in a ponytail with a golden bangle and a pink ribbon. She is wearing a green sleeveless dress and black skirt, with black stockings. She's currently carrying a guan dao with a dragon ornament.

The second girl also looks like 18 years old, her clothes had few similarities with the first one, she has a pink hair styled in twintail with feather decorating it. She wears a similar dress with the first girl, albeit wearing a pink skirt with a white stockings instead of black. Two swords with dragon decoration on hands.

The last girl looks like a 13 years old and she has a red hair with a tiger pin,which somehow mimic her every expression. She was wearing a navy half shirt underneath yellow short-sleeved jacket with a strange with and black symbol, Yin-yang if memory serves on her left shoulder and navy shorts with brown belt that has a silver buckle with the same symbol. She's also wearing a red scarf and navy socks. Currently she's holding a zig-zaged spear twice her size, although she's somehow doesn't have any problem carrying it.

" _Are they perhaps the leader of the militia band? If so then I'm in luck,_ _but is it really necessary for a kid to carry around a weapon though?_ ", Davion thought as he slowly drew closer. "Cease this madness and leave this village thou cur! Unless thy wishes to taste the blade of Kan'u Unchou!", said the black haired girl.

"Yeah, beat it! Or Rinrin's going to beat you to pulp instead!", the little girl said. "Hah! What can a group of girls and a ragtag band can do against our might?! What a joke!", said one of the bandits. "Would you like to test your mettle then cur?", the black haired girl named Kan'u said.

"You ask for it bitch! Charge!", the rebels charged in like a madman eager for blood. But with a powerful swing, the girl managed to cleave the entire charging squad. Leaving only few left to be cut down by the little girl with relative ease.

"Good work Aisha, Rinrin, but our work is not finished yet. Now we have to push the turbans back out of the village", the pink haired girl said. "Agreed aneja, though I fear that if we spread out now, there will be no one to defend the townsfolk", Kan'u said.

"Then allow me to lend a hand", Davion said as he showed himself to the group. "Who art thou? Identify thyself!", Kan'u said harshly as the militia group ready their weapons. "There's no need to be so hostile. I am your ally in this battle", Davion said as the girls and the townsfolk took a closer inspection on him. They can't identify him because his body is covered with a black cloak and a steel armor. His face is also fully concealed under some kind of a metal helmet.

"I cannot trust thou, thy art too mysterious to begin with. How can we entrust these innocent people to someone we don't know of?", Kan'u said with skepticism. "Yeah, Rinrin can't even see your face. How can Rinrin trust you?", the little girl said. "I understand both of your concern and caution. But at this moment, can you spare to be a little bit trusting on this matter? It is the people we are needed to be concerned about, and we sure don't want to complicate things even more", Davion reasoned.

"He's right Aisha, we can't afford to be picky about this. Please let us trust him for now", the rosette plead as she tried to persuade Kan'u. "If aneja said so, then I will comply. But be warned, if thy have any sort of ulterior motive it shall be I, Kan'u Unchou be the one to hunt you down", she said with a serious tone.

"Point taken, now can you tell me what's the situation and the plan?", Davion asked. "The yellow turbans attacked the town from the north side. Already their forces captured several garrison there, these people is the remaining townsfolk that has escaped the Yellow turbans first assault and are currently in need of a temporary refuge", the rosette said.

"We were planning to use the former magistrate's house as their hiding place. But we only have few soldiers to spare while we need to push back the turbans from the east, west and north part of the town.", Kan'u said.

"Then leave the townsman to me. The three of you can deal with the turbans infesting the town first", Gio said. "That is a plausible strategy, but can you really pull that of without any soldiers aiding you?", Kan'u said.

"Just spare me ten men. I will look for more availble volunteers along the way, once you are finished pushing the turbans out. Fortify the town's defenses and I'll help launch a counter attack", Davion said. "Rinrin likes the sound of that. Then Rinrin's off to the western part!", the little girl said as she dashed off.

"I shall take my unit and deal with the turbans in the east, best of luck for both of you", the rosette said. "My unit and I shall face the turbans up front. But I'll spare you ten of my men, lead them wisely stranger", she said as she left.

"Allright, let's get to work people. Escort these refugees to the magistrate house and gather all the men and youngsters willing to take arms for themselves, move it!", Davion said as the men were slightly overwhelmed by his sudden yet clear command. They instantly captivated by his hidden charisma and execute his order efficiently.

Walking through the less populated part of the town, Davion managed to gather many other townsfolk that hide on abandoned buildings. Along the way, he also gathered around thirty volunteer, which is ten farmer, ten lumberjacks and ten hunters when he reached the former magistrate house.

The house had a large courtyard, and walls covering its boundaries. With only one way in through the front door, Davion instructed to build a barricade surrounding the walls but left the front door opened. Another barricade is made between the courtyard and the main building, he ordered his troops to station themselves near the barricade.

The hunters behind, while the foot soldiers at front. From the townsfolk, he asked if there is anyone fast enough to become scouts and messenger to the other groups. Which around four person volunteered to take the job. In war, information and field awareness is important, as is any piece is crucial and can decide the result of a battle.

He ordered three men to relay connection between him and the three vanguard troops, while the last one was ordered to go to the highest place he could get and monitor the surrounding area. Keeping in mind that he must remain unnoticed while doing so.

"Um, sir if I may ask why would you let the front door open? won't we will get surrounded this way?", one soldier asked. "You'll see, I already make sure to make contigency plans in case the original plans failed", Dave replied.

"I see, then we'll leave it in your hands commander", said the soldier as he returned to his post. The scout he sent earlier returned to give him the latest news, "Sir! The vanguard is pushing back the Yellow turbans forces outside the town and now reinforcing it's defenses. However, several leftover of the turbans forces that is eradicated have regrouped within the city and are heading here as we speak!", the scout reported.

"How many are they?", Davion asked. "Around a hundred or two. they're moving at an incredible speed, I'm afraid they will be here soon", "Good, return to your scouting position and maintain a good view of the battle from there. Inform me when there's something odd", Davion said as the scouts returned to his duties.

"Allright boys, raise your arms and shields high! The enemy is coming in full force of one or two hundred man. We will use this gate as a bottle neck for their force, don't let their numbers overwhelm you. Look to you side and trust your lives on them, if none of you fall, then your formation will not break, as long as it doesn't break no wretched cur can pass this wall of man and steel. Let me hear your battle cry!", he said as the soldiers roared to the heavens.

Not long after, several turbans charged into the courtyard. Standing at the foremost front Davion decapitated the first fool, followed by another one and three. Soon, dozens of turbans bandit filled the courtyard and the full frontal battle raged.

The main infantry unit adapt a single file formation and kept the turbans away from the archers behind. Despite their overwhelming numbers, they're proved to be useless because of the gate as the bottleneck as they only become a lamb to the slaughterhouse.

Davion is standing in the middle of it all. He stood as the main distraction of the charging unit, most of them will try to take him out to no avail. The bodies surrounding him is already thirty or more, decreasing the turbans morale one by one.

His ferocity in combat is absolutely devastating. With only a single swing of his sword, one or two head were severed. A powerful blow by him can left a wound too deep to cure. He won't even hesitated to cut down a limb or two to disable his adversaries.

Many turbans became terrified of him. In the middle of his slaughter, his cape was unveiled leaving the impression of a powerful soldier in heavy armor. All their effort to break through it is futile. Arrows reflected, blades shatter at the might of his steel. The bodies of his victim lay increase with more mongrels who tried to test their luck against him.

His soldiers are inspired by his bravery and finesse, despite his heavy protection and large sword he can use it effectively against many adversaries that stand in his way. It almost as if they saw a mighty warrior of the legends, if they could describe one. His actions have motivated them to strive harder and effectively deal with the turbans attack.

Soon, over a hundred bodies filled the courtyard. There are few turbans survived the slaughter, but none were spared by the blades of Davion. Those who survived either flee or surrender. Most choose to surrender in the hands of the common soldiers. Exhausted, Davion finally sat down with his sword on the ground.

"Sir, are you unharmed?", said one of the soldiers offering him water, which he graciously take. "Thanks, and I'm okay. Just a little exhausted, _never have done that kind of stunt since the siege of Archonia and it was more chaotic than this_ ", he said.

"How's the others?", he asked. "Our formation stand true to your orders sir. None of us fell in battle, albeit some of us are injured and unable to continue the fight", "How many?", he asked again. "Around five men sir, they are too heavily injured to fight again", the soldier replied.

"Have them rest here and tend their wounds. The rest of you will stand guard here and make sure that none of these wretched bandits reached the civillians", he said when three messenger he sent earlier returned with the recent news.

"Glad you boys could make it, any news from the front?", Davion asked. "Sir, the vanguard have already fortified the town's defenses. They are preparing to counterattack", said one of them. "My report is the same sir, albeit I have noticed that the turbans have retreated and prepare for another attack", said the second. "I have spotted some siege equipment workshop on the turbans camp sir, I believe they are going to siege this town with a battering ram", said the third.

"Good job you three, go and keep your eyes on the battlefield. I shall reinforce the vanguard soon", he said as the scouts returned to their duties. "The rest of you will wait here and guard the main camp, I don't want the next news I heard of this place is that it fell to the enemy hands. You got that?!", he said with a clear voice.

"Yes sir!", the soldiers replied simultaniously. "But sir, didn't you need an escort or a small force accompanying you?", asked one of the soldier. "No need, I'm the only reinforcement the vanguard needs. Besides, if all of us going to the front who will guard the villagers?", the soldiers nodded understanding his point.

"If that's the case, then please at least use this horse. We found it in the magistrate's personal stables. Maybe he forgot about it and left in a hurry", said another soldier as he bring a brown horse with black hair, there is also a simple saddle on it's back.

"Thanks, I won't have to walk all the way there now. Keep this place safe until I return", Davion said as he mounted the horse. "We will sir, safe travels", said one of the soldier as Davion race his horse to the frontline.

* * *

 **-Near the perimeter of the town-**

Davion arrived to the frontline when he see Kan'u and her sisters preparing to assault the enemy camp, dismounting from his horse Davion tied it in a nearby post and walk to the leaders. "Greetings, how's the situation here?", Davion asked while the girls are slightly surprised by his appearance, full-plate armored and covered in blood.

"We managed to push them out of the town, but right now they are preparing to attack the walls again", the rosette replied. "Where's the rest of your squadron?", Kan'u asked. "Back at the magistrate house, no one's going to protect those innocent people if I brought them, so I left them to guard the place", Davion replied.

"A wise decision, but are you sure they alone would be enough to resist if a turbans managed to slip by us?", Kan'u asked. "I'm sure, in all my years as a soldier no bandit ever use the term of 'in through the backdoor'. Even though I still wonder why they never even think about it. And that's why we don't have to worry too much, even if they did I already post several scouts nearby. They will inform me if there's something wrong", Davion replied.

"I see, you are surprisingly throughout in this", the rosette said. "Of course, in war a fool's first lesson is his last. If you attack unprepared, then it's the same as commiting a suicide", Davion replied. "Nyah, Rinrin doesn't get it but Rinrin know that onii-chan just said something smart and important", the little girl said with a smile.

"Now back to the situation at hand, is there a plan?", Davion asked as he peered outside the wall. "We still thinking about it. But we simply don't have enough time to make one due to the enemy siege rush", she said as she took a peek outside.

"It won't be long till their siege equipment is complete and attack this place once more", she said as the turbans began to regroup. Taking one last glance, Davion nodded. "Open the gates!", Davion called as the girls turned to him surprisingly as the gates opened.

"What are you doing?! Didn't you just said that attacking without preparation is the same as suicide!?", Kan'u said harshly. "I have receive reports from my scouts, The enemy is in disarray and regrouping, they are in the middle of preparation to siege this place, now is the perfect time to move", Davion said as he mounted his horse.

"Then please tell me that you at least had a plan?", Kan'u asked with concern as he turned his visage to her. "I do, attack!", he cried out as he charged outside. Kan'u only sighed as she and her sisters rally their soldier once more, "Everyone raise your arms, the time to strike the bandits scum have come! Let our divine right smite our enemy with justice!", the soldiers replied with a powerful roar and the entirety of the vanguard charged out.

Davion rode out and strike the first turbans he made contact with, the turbans forces were surprised by the sudden attack and fall further into disarray. With the local militia army behind him, Davion show no restriction as he cut down the turbans left and right.

The battle grew chaotic, but the volunteer army managed to maintain their battle formation throughout the conflict. It seems, those girls are talented commanders in their own right, with their leadership most turbans leutenant and captain fell in battle and further reduce their morale and will.

As Davion charge deep into the enemy camp, his horse stopped as he saw a group of turbans stood guard in front of a seemingly large tent. Behind the formation line he saw a large man twice the size of his soldiers with a heavy warhammer ready in his hands.

"I assume you are the leader of this group, who are you if I may ask?", Davion ask politely. "Aren't you an arrogant one! You are correct, I am the commander of this entire turbans force. I must say you have some guts to come out here alone. In respect to that, I will tell you my glorious name that have spread fear in the land of Kan dynasty! I am-, gaahhh!", his sentence was cut short as a knife embedded on his forehead.

"You know what, I changed my mind. You speak too much for a general and it doesn't suit my taste", he said as he dismounted from his horse. "Go back and stay away from trouble okay?", he said to the horse as it replied with huff.

"Good, now get going!", he said as he slapped the horse's rear. Now inside the heart of his enemy, he saw several more soldiers wearing more proper armament and scale armor, though it still quite poor in comparison with the one he found in Calradia standard.

"If that guy over there is the general, then I assume you people are his leutenants. If you with to test your luck with me feel free to try, but I won't guarantee for your life", he said as he took a stance. At first they were hesitated, but with one brave soul charging in the rest follow suit. "Testing your luck indeed", Davion said as he cut down the first man reaching him.

Soon, the main camp turned into a bloodbath. Because of the confusion within the main force, no reinforcement came to the turbans main camp. Thus making Davion's job more easier, his plan was to take out the serpent's head first before anything else.

Once again, Davion dance in the midst of his enemy. One man tried to tackle him only to receive a cut on his shoulder. Another one and his head was severed. Using his momentum, Davion grab the blade and hit another one with his pommel.

Soon, all the leader in the main camp are taken out, then he take a look towards his surrounding and saw a flag with some writing he don't know of but with yellow background. He knew that this must be the enemy battle standard, "It's time to demoralize this bastards to the ground", he said as he walk to the high platform.

Cutting off the standard, he proceed to claim the flag in his hands. "Soldiers of the Yellow turbans! Heed my voice!", he roared out which gained the attention of the two clashing army. "Your leaders is dead! Your camp has been taken! You have no chance winning this battle! Surrender now and I may spare your lives!", his proclamation was heard by the entire army whilst holding the banner in his hand and cut it.

Soon, their soldiers began to falter and grow despair in the battlefield, running away from the horror that awaits them on the battlefield. The original ten thousand turbans reduced to a mere thousand, with around three thousand deserted the battle.

The remaining thousand surrendered without resistance and were put into restraint and tied. Now it was up to the four commanders to judge their fate. "So, what should we do with them?", Davion asked as his sword rest on his shoulder.

"The proper thing to do is to execute them for all their crimes against the innocent people, but...", Kan'u trailed off as she glanced at her sister. "I see, it doesn't feel right isn't it?", Davion said as the rosette caught on to his meaning.

"Um, I'm sorry if I may sound selfish for my naive point of view", the rosette said. "No need to worry, that is still a good thing and you should keep thinking like that if you wish to make a better world", Davion replied as the girls widen their eyes in surprise.

"You mean… You don't see my view as naive like many other people say?", she asked. "Not at all. We already had too much pessimist and idealist at this time and age, seeing someone with a childish yet extraordinary dream is a good thing once in a while", and he didn't joked. There are almost no optimistic lord back in Calradia.

"Now back to the main problem, what to do with them?", Davion asked. No one were able to gave any answer when suddenly, one man stood albeit still tied staring defiantly towards the militia group, "I have a preposition to make", he said.

"Go on", Davion replied before any of the girls get to speak, "I am the sub-leader of this group, thus if you kill me then its the same as eliminating the entire band. Therefore you can have my head, but at least spare the men that have followed me", he said as he kowtow to Davion.

"Captain, please don't say that!", "Yeah! We are with you in life or death!", "If you wish to take a life, then please take mine instead!", his companions cried out for the mercy of their leader. The militia band started to felt a small guilt for them.

Davion however, remain stoic as he walked closer sword drawn and ready to cut. Both the bandits and the militia group gasped in surprised as he pointed his blade to the supposedly captain. "Raise your head", he said.

"Do you fear death?", he asked. "I don't", the captain replied, "Are you willing to sacrifice your life for a bunch of miserable brigands?", he asked with a sharp tone. "I do", the captain replied with resolution. "Are you willing, to put your life on the line to protect them?", Davion asked again. "Yes", he replied with no regret in his voice.

"What is your name?", Davion asked again. "I am Liao Li, former blacksmith from Xuzhou, captain of the Yellow turbans fourth regiment", he said with conviction and no shame. "Then I shall decide your fate right here, right now", he said as the captain once again bow his head and wait for the invenetable.

Davion walked right behind him, sword raised high in the air. All the onlookers turn their eyes away, fearing for the bloodshed that is about to happen… but it never came. Instead, when they look back the captain's head is still intact and the ropes binding him has been cut.

They saw Davion walk away from the captain, and took upon himself the warhammer of the previous general from the pile of confisicated weapons. He walk back again to the confused captain and threw the axe in front of him, "Prove yourself worthy for honor and mercy, if you truly wish to save your soldiers then prepare to face me in a deadly combat and survive it", he said as he took a stance.

The captain stared into the axe, before he had a determined look in his eyes and took the axe for himself. He took his own stance and stared into his opponent's eyes. Although it was concealed, he could tell that its an eye of a veteran warrior, a true warrior. With a single wave of whistling wind the duo charged forward.

Davion swung his blade in a wide arc, but Li managed to duck through that and swung his hammer from the left side of Davion. Using the momentum created by his sword, Davion twirl around Li and delivered another slash which he once again managed to avoid.

Gaining, some distance Li charged back and gave and overhead swing. Sidesteping from that aggressive strike, Davion retaliate using his pommel and managed to hit Li's left part of his torso. Following that is a fast chain of quick slash which Li barely managed to block with his hammer.

Seeing a window in his attack, Li use the blunt side of his hammer to gave a small effective strike and disrupt Davion balance. Using this chance, Li push Davion back and gave a series of powerful strike with precision. If it wasn't for his quick reflex, Davion would've suffered five wounds on his hips, shoulder and torso.

Davion rushed forward in the middle of the melee storm and gave Li a shoulderbash. With his momentum back on track, he pushed Li back with a flurry of heavy and quick attack. Li strode forward with the intent of pushing him back, but Davion read his movement and step aside while using the blunt part of his sword to knock Li's head and onto the ground.

Already at a disadvantage, Li tried to stand again but to no avail for Davion's sword is already reached his neck. "Forfeit", he said. Li reluctantly sighed and dropped his hammer. Already knew what was await him if he fail, he kneel and prepared to receive his judgement.

What he didn't expect was, a hand stretched out to him "You fought with bravery and honor. It won't do for a great warrior to die a bandit's death, leave and never repeat the same mistake you've made today. You are free to go and do whatever you wish, but should you return to this way of life know that I or them will hunt you. The same goes for your soldiers too", Davion's words echoed through everyone's mind before the bandits cheer in relief. While Li just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Come on, I ain't got all morning", he said snapping Li out of his stupor before he kowtow before him. "I thank you for your generosity!", he said. "Save that praise for these girls. It was their idea to spare you and your men", Davion said which surprised the girls because they never said anything about sparing them.

"Hey, what did yo mean by-", "Save your words Kan'u Unchou, your sister's eyes already told me what she desired. And as a knight, it is my duty to grant a fair lady their wish", the girls were taken aback while the rosette blushed at the mention of fair lady.

"Well, since were done here why don't we took our time to relax shall we?", he said which earned him a sigh from Aisha. The rest of the evening went well, most of the bandits already left to return to their former lives in peace. A small encampment was erected not far from the town, and a small banquet was held in place.

* * *

Some of the bandits choose to follow this small ragtag band led by the rosette known as Ryuubi Gentoku, though initially they had small trust issues but nevertheless that animosity died with the wines that is drunk tonight.

In the middle of the camp, one large tent were erected where we could see the leading members of this volunteer force sat in a table with several food and drinks. The three girls warily put their attention to the mysterious warrior in front of them. He hasn't eat or drink anything just yet, there's also a thick air of tension inside the tent.

"So, might explaining to us who are you?", Kan'u started. "Forgive me for being rude, but may I know your names first?", Davion asked which put Kan'u on the edge more. "As you've already know, I am Kan'u Unchou, sworn sister to my lady Ryuubi and Chouhi", she said with dignity.

"Rinrin is Chouhi Yokutoku also sworn sister to Kan'u and Ryuubi onee-chan nanoda!", the little girl said. "I am Ryuubi Gentoku, descendant of Ryuushou founder of the Kan dynasty and sworn sister to Kan'u and Chouhi it is nice to meet you", she said with an air of royalty. Davion rose from his seat and draw his sword before planting it to the ground and kneel.

"I am Davion Giovanni von Lyronth, knight of Archonia at your service lady Ryuubi Gentoku", he said with a strong tone demanding respect. "Daviyone? Gioven? I'm sorry but your name is hard to pronounce", she said with a bitter smile. "Don't worry many people said the same thing, just call me Dave or Gio for shorts. Though Davion is also preferable", he replied with a small chuckle.

"Judging from your strange and unfamiliar name, are you someone that came from a distant land Davion-dono?", Kan'u asked. "Yes, I came from a land across the sea called Calradia. Though I never knew how I ended up here thought", he said.

"Then, how come you reached this place then Davion-san?", Ryuubi asked. "My ship was swallowed by a storm, my crew mates was able to escape. Me, not so well",he replied. "So in shorts, Onii-chan here were drift ashore somewhere in this region?", Chouhi said.

"Pretty much yes, though I am positive my comrades would reach this land soon if the storm didn't take me of the main course, and in time they'll find me", he said. Feeling that they had enough information about Davion for now Ryuubi spoke, "Then allow me to welcome you to this foreign land Davion-san. Welcome to the Han dynasty of China", she said with her head bowed.

"It is nice to be here, and a honor to meet you lady Ryuubi Gentoku", he said returning the gesture. "I also thank you for aiding us in battle Davion-san. We may went through a hard conflict today if it wasn't for your help", she said. "It is my pleasure to help you lady Ryuubi", he replied.

"If I may so bold to ask lady Ryuubi, you are the descendant of an imperial bloodline. So why did I see a band of militia instead of soldiers?", he asked which the girl gain a sour expression. "Well, it is true that I am the descendant of Ryuushou but up until this point I was just a straw mat seller. Nothing more. In fact I only recently found out that I was the descendant of the first emperor", she said.

" _I see, so it's like her ancestors were claimants to the throne before they were exiled from the royal family_ I beg your forgiveness for asking such sensitive subject", Davion said. "Ah! No it's okay I don't mind!", she frantically said as she draw her sword.

"Besides, I have prove that I am of the imperial family. This sword belongs to the first emperor of Kan, it was passed from generation to generation in my family. But I never wish to take the throne for myself, I wish to restore peace to my beautiful country even if it means to give this sword to the current ruler", she said with conviction.

"And I see that same charisma have drawn people to your cause", Davion said. "Indeed", Kan'u agree. That't right nanoda!", the girl also said which earned a small blsuh from Ryuubi. The conversation went on more as the girls learned more about the man called Davion. They started to think that this man is not as bad as he looked with his menacing armor.

"So what are you going to do now Davion-dono? While I do appreciate your help, I am not so optimistic that you'll join our small band", Kan'u asked. "You're right Kan'u, I would like to explore this land more and see what it could offer to sate my curiousity. But whenever I had time, I will assist you in your battles if our path cross again", Davion said.

"I see, I appreciate your sentiment Davion-dono I wish you safe travels", Kan'u said. "Thank you Kan'u. I will take my leave here then ladies, may we meet again", he said. "Safe journey Davion-san", Ryuubi replied. "Rinrin can't wait, till next time we meet onii-chan!", Chouhi said excitedly. "Before I go, please accept this Ryuubi. It's a memento from me", he said as he gave a medallion with Lion carving. "Thank you Davion-san, I will treasure this gift from you" Ryuubi replied.

Nodding in approval, Davion exit the tent where he see his banner and the horse he took with him. Mounting the horse and took his banner, he marched to the exit of the encampment. However, several group of people were waiting for him outside.

It was Liao Li alongside several bandit under him, and the temporary militia force Davion conscripted. "You're leaving?", Li asked. "Yep, there are many things I wanted to see. But aside from that, what are you people doing here?", he asked.

"We don't have any home to return to, and the land is still in chaos. We refuse to stand idly while this country is still on the brink of destruction. We are willing to gave ourselves to serve you lord, we wish to follow you wherever you go", he said.

"Wait, shouldn't you join Ryuubi, or any other volunteer force instead? There are many out there that could use a hand", Davion asked. "We trusted Lady Ryuubi, but we wish to follow the man that has lead this brave soldiers against impossible odds, while at the same time willing to spare those of his enemies. Also, I still believe I could beat you in a duel someday so I won't let you go just like that", Li replied.

"*Sigh* Fine, you could join. But don't blame me if you guys have to risk your lives all the time in this journey, I expect your upmost discipline and loyalty. If you wish to step back now is the time", he declared which none of them step back from his proclamation.

"You guys are really idiots", he said as the group laughed. "You, step closer", he said as he point one soldier. "Hold this banner, this is a symbol of our forces don't ever let it fall no matter what it takes", he said as he gave his banner to him. The soldier salute with pride.

"Li, I still don't know the lay of the lands. Do you have any suggestion where to go? Preferably the area where there is a Turban uprising", he asked. "I heard that a contingent of the turbans forces are planning to invade the capital in the central plains, though their forces are held back by the imperial army they planned to sent an all out attack to Rakuyou and bring down Kou-Ran pass after they took the nearby city", Li said.

"I see, then we will march to the central plains. After we restock our supplies in the nearby village, don't forget that we will purchase better armaments if we pass by a city in our journey. don't forget to ask some people for recruitment. This small band won't survive any battle with this number", he said which his soldiers replied with a roar of approval.

 **-Back with Ryuubi-**

"He is surprisingly quite a good person isn't he?", Ryuubi said. "Yes, although a bit strange in my opinion", Kan'u added. "Rinrin think that he's a nice and honest guy too", she said nonchalantly. "Yet still, it's a shame that we haven't found the messenger of heaven yet", Kan'u said.

"Yeah, Rinrin wonder when will we find the person destined to be our true leader", she sighed "Be patient Rinrin, we will find him in time", Kan'u said. Ryuubi inspect the medallion she was given. The material that made it seems to be gold with Lion decoration and several words of alphabet that she can't read written on the backside.

" _Ce vis pacem de Parabellum._

 _Honorable in live, as is in death._

 _R_ _aise your sword to protect those who cannot_

 _Such thee, a true knight of the age in chaos_

 _-Sir Davion Giovanni von Lyronth_ ", as the medallion inscripted.

"Hopefully we'll meet again Davion-san", Ryuubi said as she stared the sky.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **cut right there, *phew* thank God I managed to finish this.**

 **I'm not making any promise about the next update, but I will do so eventually. There are still many things I need to do about this story progression, and I also need several opinion from you guys on how would the story goes.**

 **-Should the entire people that followed Davion also transported to ancient China, or simply it would be Davion only?**

 **-If so, in what arc (when) should they appear?**

 **-And if they did appear, should I name their unit with conventional names such as crossbowman, spearman, infantry, etc. Or should it be using name native to their original civilization (such as Serjeant, Mamluk, Mangudai, etc)?**

 **Special note: If you pay enough attention, I also add several element from different work of fiction in the combat part in the story, and true to your guess (if you did guess correctly) it is the combat mechanism of "For Honor". In the future, I will add country or town management that is similar to the "Stronghold", "Romance of Three Kingdoms" and "Age of Empires" franchise to make it less dull than a simple build here, politics that. Yadda, yadda, yadda you know the drill.**

 **that's all for now folks, thanks for reading and Chief's out.**

 **P.S: I have decided that this fic will replace my story, "Dragons and Flower, romance of the three kingdoms", the storyline is almost similar with a little twist. I hope you forgive me for erasing the story that you all have been waiting for several months to update. I will delete the story several days after this story posted.**

 **P.S.S: If most votes choose the latter naming in soldiers, then I will have to start a forum to discuss the story lore creation. Hope you guys choose for the best and wisely as possible.**


End file.
